Draw your Swords
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Je n'aurai jamais dû allé chasser. C'était mon seul et mon unique mais maintenant, il m'a quitté. Deathfic et songfic sur la chanson Draw your Swords de Angus et Julia Stone.


**Auteur****:** AiméeMagnus1850

**Titre:**Draw your swords

**Fandom:** Hunger Games

**Disclaimer:**L'univers d'Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, ni la chanson de Angus et Julia Stone Draw your swords

**Pairing:** Peeta/Katniss

**Résumé:** Je n'aurai jamais dû allé chasser. C'était mon seul et mon unique mais maintenant, il m'a quitté. Deathfic et songfic sur la chanson Draw your Swords de Angus et Julia Stone.

**Note de l'auteur:** Hey tout le monde ! Voilà ma première fanfic sur Hunger Games. Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira n'hésitez pas à mon laisser une petite review pour que je m'améliore :)

**Bonne Lecture **

**et **

**merci à Mlle Millie pour avoir été ma bêtas pour cet OS**

* * *

**Draw your swords**

**Point de vue de Katniss**

Il est souffrant et il ne peut pas bouger. Nos réserves de nourriture sont épuisées, et depuis quelques

minutes maintenant la pluie s'est arrêtée. Je devrais aller chasser. Avec un peu de chance, il y a peut-

être des animaux à manger dans le coin. Je secoue doucement l'épaule de Peeta pour le réveiller. Il

ouvre difficilement les yeux, cela me fait de la peine de l'avoir réveillé, mais il le fallait.

"Je dois aller chasser, lui dis-je avec une voix beaucoup plus dure que je ne le voulais. Je ne pars pas

plus d'une heure. D'accord ?

-OK, souffle-t-il difficilement. Fais attention à toi.

-Toi, fais attention à toi."

J'allais quitter notre repère quand je me souviens qu'il faut jouer l'amour fou. Je peux entendre

Haymitch me crier de l'embrasser. Je me retourne, me penche vers Peeta et l'embrasse tendrement.

Depuis quelques temps, l'embrasser me donne des sensations bizarres, comme si... Je ne sais pas,

comme si ce n'était pas vraiment que de la comédie, comme si je ressentais vraiment quelque chose

pour lui, comme si... comme si j'étais amoureuse ?

Je secoue la tête pour m'y enlever cette idée : moi amoureuse de Peeta ? Non ce n'est pas possible.

Je n'aime pas Peeta. Je décide de penser à autre chose, je dois me concentrer sur la chasse et

ramener quelque chose à manger pour Peeta. Oh mon Dieu, faîtes que rien ne lui arrive pendant

mon absence ! Je suis paniquée à l'idée que Cato vienne le tuer comme il l'a fait si facilement avec

le garçon du district Trois. «Concentre-toi sur ta chasse Katniss" me dis-je car je viens de laisser filer

un lapin. Je me concentre, respire calmement pour être sûre de ne pas laisser passer une autre fois

un animal, quel qu'il soit. Après plusieurs minutes de traque, je débusque un goosling et deux lapins.

C'est amplement suffisant pour ce soir et demain. Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer à la grotte, j'ai mis

plus de temps que prévu et Peeta risque de s'inquiéter. Je prends quand même le temps de faire cuire

ma viande. Il vaut mieux que je la cuise ici plutôt qu'au campement. Après avoir fini, j'éteins mon feu

et cours pour rentrer.

En arrivant vers le ruisseau, je remarque quelque chose qui me déplait fortement. Il y a des traces

de sang sur un rocher environnant notre grotte. Je prends une flèche dans mon carquois et me tiens

prête à tirer. Pourvu que Cato n'ait pas trouvé Peeta... J'écarte le rideau végétal avec mon arc. Oh

mon Dieu ! Peeta baigne dans son sang. Il est encore en vie, car je vois son buste se soulever et se

baisser légèrement. Je le sais aussi car le canon n'a pas encore retentit.

**Point de vue de Peeta**

Je me sens tellement faible... Je sais que je ne passerais pas la nuit. Haymitch peut nous envoyer tout

ce qu'il veut, je mourrai quand même. Mais, pour me consoler, je me dis que cette année, le district

Douze aura un gagnant. Katniss ira jusqu'au bout, je le sais. Elle est forte et elle doit gagner, pour

tous les malheureux qui sont morts dans ces arènes depuis soixante-quatorze ans. Je me force à

ne pas dormir car si je dors, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me réveiller un jour. Au moins, la dernière

chose que j'aurai faite avant de mourir aura été d'embrasser Katniss... Je l'aime tellement... J'aimerais

tant qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'est pas du cinéma, que je l'aime réellement… Mais bon,

soyons réaliste, si jamais un jour elle se rend compte que je l'aime vraiment, je serai déjà mort depuis

longtemps. Avec mes dernières forces, je réussi à m'assoir, et je bois une gorgée d'eau. Mon couteau

en main, j'essaye de tenir. Je pense à elle à la place de la douleur que me procure ma jambe. Je rêve

éveillé d'un futur qui n'aura pas lieu. Je rêve que je l'épouse, que nous avons des enfants...

Des bruits de pas me sortent de mes rêveries, cela doit être Katniss. Elle a dit qu'elle ne mettrait pas

longtemps et en effet, elle a tenu sa promesse. Mais ce n'est pas Katniss que je vois apparaître, non.

C'est Cato. Pris de panique je crie à l'aide. J'appelle Katniss mais elle ne vient pas.

"Alors Joli Cœur, ta fille du feu n'est pas là pour te protéger ?" dit Cato avec un sourire malsain sur les

lèvres.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à part :

"Vas-y, tue moi."

Il n'attend pas une minute de plus pour me planter son couteau dans le ventre. Tout tourne autour de

moi. Je sens qu'il part et quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois. Katniss est là. Elle est revenue, mais

trop tard. Un tout petit peu trop tard… Sous le coup de l'émotion elle se laisse tomber à terre. Elle

marche à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi. Le visage ravagé de larmes. Je me sens tellement idiot d'avoir à

lui demander ça mais il le faut. Elle doit tellement m'en vouloir, déjà qu'elle doit supporter notre idylle

et qu'elle a dû me traîner et s'occuper de moi à cause de ma blessure, maintenant elle doit en plus

m'achever. Mais peut-être cela lui fera plaisir de le faire, de mettre fin à ses ennuis. Néanmoins, je

crois me souvenir que Katniss n'est pas bonne en comédie. Se sont donc de vraies larmes ?

**See her come down, through the clouds**

Je la vois tomber, à travers les nuages,

**I feel like a fool**

Je me sens comme un idiot.

**I aint got nothing left to give**

Il ne me reste rien à donner,

**Nothing to lose**

Rien à perdre.

Je lui prends la main. Elle est effondrée.

"Chérie, il faut que... Il va falloir...

-Non, souffla-t-elle. C'est de ma faute si je n'étais pas partie chasser, jamais... Tu serais...

-Je serais mort ce soir, acheva Peeta. Arrête de pleurer, tu vas être moins belle.

-Je t'aime" souffla-t-elle à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser. Elle a un goût salé dû à ses larmes. Je

sens le peu de force que j'avais me quitter. Je vais bientôt partir, je le sais. Je m'accroche à sa main

comme à une bouée de sauvetage. je m'accroche à la vie car Katniss, c'était ma vie.

**So come on Love, draw your swords**

Alors viens mon amour, dégaines tes épées,

**Shoot me to the ground**

Abats-moi.

**You are mine, I am yours**

Tu es à moi, je suis à toi,

**Let's not fuck around**

Arrêtons ce bazar.

**Point de vue de Katniss**

Je m'écroule par terre. Peeta ne peut pas mourir, il n'en a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas me laisser

seule ici. Je m'avance à quatre pattes vers lui car il m'est impossible de me lever. C'est trop dur. Il y

a à peine cinq jours, c'était Rue qui mourait et là, c'est Peeta. C'est trop pour moi. Si je n'étais pas

allée chasser, il ne serait pas en train de se vider de son sang. Il me prend la main. Je ne peux pas

accepter l'idée que dans quelques minutes il va me quitter. Il est le seul qui comptait pour moi, dans

cette arène. C'était, c'est et ça sera toujours le seul.

**Cause you are, the only one**

Parce que tu es la seule.

**Point de vue de Peeta**

Elle a été la seule pour moi, depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie alors que nous avions cinq ans.

Quand elle avait chanté cet air de montagne, que mes poils se sont hérissés et que plus jamais, sa

voix ne m'était sortie de la tête. Elle sera à jamais la seule. La seule et l'unique.

**Cause you are, the only one**

Parce que tu es la seule.

...

**Here are all my songs**

Ici sont mes seules chansons.

Mon corps tout entier me fait souffrir. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je ne peux plus attendre. Katniss le

comprend mais elle ne peut pas, pas maintenant. Elle m'embrasse encore une fois puis me regarda

dans les yeux. Nous nous regardons, nous détaillons pour ancrer dans notre mémoire le visage de

l'autre. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Elle me caresse la joue. Elle a arrêté de pleurer et essaye de me

sourire. Elle ne veut pas que la dernière image que j'ai d'elle soit un visage ravagé de larmes avec la

goutte au nez. Je me retiens de ne pas pleurer, il faut que je sois fort, pour nous deux.

"Allez, fille du feu, abats moi, je lui souffle en lui mettant mon couteau dans sa main tremblante. Je ne

suis que de la viande. Imagine que je suis un de ses lapins que tu as ramenés.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois avant de passer à l'acte.

-Ne m'oublie jamais et gagne pour moi"

**So comeon Love, draw your swords**

Alors viens mon amour, dégaines tes épées,

**Shoot me to the ground**

Abats moi.

**You are mine, I am yours**

Tu es à moi, je suis à toi,

**Lets not fuck around**

Arrêtons ce bazar.

Elle hoche la tête pour seul signe de réponse puis lève son couteau et me tranche la gorge.

**Cause you are, the only one**

Parce que tu es la seule.

**Cause you are, the only one**

Parce que tu es la seule.

**Point de vue de Katniss**

Je dois le faire, pour lui. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui tranche la gorge. C'est fini.

Le canon retentit. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se termine

comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ramasse toutes nos affaires puis lui enleva le sac de couchage et son

blouson. Il n'en aura plus besoin. Avant de partir, je l'embrasse une dernière fois. Pas pour le public,

mais pour moi.

"Je suis désolée, lui dis-je. Je te vengerais. Cato est un homme mort."

Je pars sans me retourner. Surtout ne pas se retourner. Je marche en direction du lac. Cato

doit se trouver là. Armée de mon arc et mes flèches je pars accomplir ma promesse. Parce que Peeta

était le seul, le seul et l'unique.

**The only one**

La seule.

**FIN**


End file.
